Katalina McCullen
Katalina McCullen is an American vampire who became a member of the Bree's coven, shortly after leaving the Ukrainians and the Hoosiers. She has the ability of shield penetration, as well as a secondary ability: Atmokinesis. She is the mate of Kiev. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Katalina was born in London, England in 1789 and she lived there until she turned 15. In 1804, Katalina's parents moved to the United States for work and to take care of her maternal grandparents. Her father got the job as a banker, while her mother worked as a housewife. Katalina loved to help her grandparents, especially her grandmother, Lois. Seeing how Katalina had become attached to her grandmother and how much she loved her, her parents let Katalina move into her grandparents' house. Sometime in 1807, Katalina went to stay the night at her parents' house. But that same night a riot had occurred in the town and many houses were burned, including her parents' house. As she painfully watched her parents burn in the fire, she tried to escape the fire and get to her grandparents' house. While escaping, Katalina caught on fire and ran out of the to look for water to keep her from burning to death. She eventually found a pond to jump in and the fire was blown out. When Katalina got out, she collapsed and had a seizure. A vampire named Bree had seen the entire thing and felt sorry for her. She turned Katalina into a vampire, which the process took two days. After awaking from the transformation, Katalina went to go hunt with Bree and was offered to become Bree's companion, but she declined the offer. After getting her thirst under control, Katalina had turned her grandparents into vampires and the three became nomads. Katalina and her grandparents ran into Bree again and were asked if they wanted to join her coven. And so they did. Search for a Mate After several decades, Katalina became lonely and wanted a mate. So, after consulting with the rest of the coven, she left to go search for a mate. During her search, she joined the Hoosier coven but after having no luck in trying to find a mate for her with them, she left and joined the Ukrainian coven, but had no luck with them either and left that coven. A month after leaving the Ukrainians, she found Kiev, a Russian vampire who had left his recently destroyed coven. The two fell in love and became mates, but shortly after this the two went in search of the coven that destroyed his. After finding out the coven was actually a newborn army and had recently been reduced in size by the Volturi, Katalina and Kiev killed the remaining members. Katalina and Kiev then went in search of her coven in the United States. They found Bree and Katalina's grandparents and re-joined the coven. Physical description Personality and Traits Relationships 'Family' 'Bree' 'Kiev' 'Ukraine Coven' 'Hoosier Coven' 'Nomads' See Also *Bree *Lois McCullen *James McCullen Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Females Category:Bree's coven Category:Ukraine Coven Category:Hoosier Coven Category:Vampires Category:McCullen family Category:Elis family Category:Mated Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Vampires With Special Abilities